godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Ouranos
Greek Mythology Ouranos also spelled (Uranus) (Ancient Greek Οὐρανός, Ouranos meaning "Sky") is the Primordial god of the sky. Ouranos is the brother and husband of Gaia, Mother Earth. His equivalent in Roman mythology was Caelus. Ouranos and Gaia were ancestors of all of the Olympian gods, but no cult addressed directly to Ouranos survived into Classical times, and Ouranos does not appear among the usual themes of Greek painted pottery. Elemental Earth, Sky and Styx (sister of Nyx) might be joined, however, in a solemn invocation in Homeric epic. In the Olympian creation myth, as Hesiod tells it in Theogony, Ouranos came every night to cover the earth and mate with Gaia, but he hated the children she bore him. Hesiod named their six sons and six daughters the Titans, their three sons the hundred-armed giants the Hecatonchires, and their sons the one-eyed giants the Cyclopes. Disgusted by their looks, he banished the Hecatonchires and the Cyclopes into Tartarus, something Gaia would never forgive. She crafted a sickle made out of flint and asked the Titans to end their father's cruelty. While the younger five of the Titans refused, Cronos, the youngest and the strongest, took the sickle. He ambushed his father Ouranos and castrated him, casting the severed testicles into the sea and from the sperm of the genitals in the sea came forth Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. The Furies also came into being from Uranus' castration, they were created from the blood of the genitals, which depict that love and anger come from Man. God of War II Ouranos is mentioned in the official documentary for this game, "From Myth to Legend" where it is stated by Cory Barlog that the myth of Cronos killing him also happened in God of War and that he overthrew his father. ''God of War: Ascension .]] Ouranos fought in the war of the Primordials, like all the other elder Greek deities. Although the Furies were born from his blood in the original Mythology, they were born from the blood of the primordial Chaos in the mythos of God of War, although Athena did mention them being born from the blood of Ouranos in the God of War I Novelization, which may have been because Athena was not aware of what had truly happened in the Primordial War and going by the legends. Ouranos makes an appearance in the initial introduction, where the stars are shown coming out of his body. It was later confirmed, by the official artbook with developer commentary, The Art of God of War: Ascension, that the star-filled primordial who appears in this introduction is indeed Ouranos, and that he is the personification of the heavens and created them, which is shown in the introduction. It was later confirmed by the official promotional timeline of Ascension that Ouranos survived the war, and ended up being overthrown and slayed by his son, Cronos, which is consistent throughout the series. Since his banishment of the Cyclopes and Hecatonchires is what led Cronos to rebel against and overthrow his father, Ouranos can, and probably should, be considered the original, true instigator of the Cycle of Patricide, as well as arguably the real ultimate evil of the God of War series (at least up until the end of ''God of War III), if posthumously, due to the chain of horrific events that followed. ''God of War (Comics) Though never making an appearance in the comic book itself; he is briefly mentioned by his son and one of the Hecatonchires, Gyges. The giant mentioned the aspect of how Ouranos was repulsed by their ugliness and banished Gyges and his brothers to Tartarus, and claimed that the universe is the birthright of those born to Ouranos. He also revealed that Ouranos was the father of the universe and the one who created it. Trivia *In mythology it was Chaos not Ouranos who gave life to the universe, although this could also mean that Chaos simply ''created the universe while Ouranos brought life to it. **This theory turned out to be false, however, since it is shown that Ouranos created the universe in Ascension. *One of the Primordials in the opening of God of War: Ascension as there is a god with what seems to be a night sky for skin, this is Ouranos as he represented the sky. **It was later confirmed by the artbook that the sky primordial was indeed Ouranos. **Interestingly, the Primordial whose blood falls into the ocean and thus creates the Furies is female. This is different to mythology as it was Ouranos' blood that made the Furies after he was castrated. It was later revealed by the artbook that this red Primordial is Chaos, who is the embodiment of Life, which explains why her blood created the Furies' life. Gallery Ouranos Ascension.jpg|Ouranos (Left) in the beginning of God of War: Ascension, as one of the "Primordials". Related Pages *Gaia *Titans *Gyges de:Uranus pt-br:Urano es:Urano it:Urano References Category:Protogenoi Category:Titans Category:God of War: Ascension Category:God of War (Comics) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Gods Category:Immortals Category:God of War Series